Miguel Caballero Rojo
Miguel Caballero Rojo is a character who made his first appearance in Tekken 6. He isn't trained in any martial arts but uses his raw, superhuman strength to overcome his enemies. Story Despising the thought of having his life in the hands of other people, Miguel sought to live it on his own. Even after being raised by strict parents, his bloodthirsty personality found him starting fights with people around him and caused him to be seen as a rebel. Countless arguments with his parents forced Miguel to leave home at the age of 15, but he soon found sanctuary at a bar he visited often. He trusted no one except his kind-hearted sister whom he cared about more than anyone. She visited him secretly without their parents knowing about it. Some time later, Miguel’s sister told him that she was to be married. Miguel, being outraged by this, thought of killing her fiance. Not wanting to break his dear sister's heart, Miguel decides against it. Tekken 6 On the day of the wedding, Miguel watched the ceremony from outside of the church, not wanting to be seen by his parents. Under the clear blue sky, almost as if it was a blessing, a line of planes passed by the wedding. Just a moment later, a burning inferno covered the scene. Miguel was blown away, and although he was in great pain and almost collapsed, Miguel tried desperately to look for his sister inside the remains of the church. To avenge her sister, Miguel joins a miltia called the Resistance, led by Hwoarang and Baek Doo San, to oppose and defeat Jin Kazama and the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was encountered by Rebel and former Tekken Force leader Lars Alexandersson and was defeated by him. * '''Ending: '''Miguel runs into Mishima Zaibatsu's base, where Jin Kazama is preparing to leave the place on a chopper. Miguel comes exactly on time to see Jin fly away, tons of soldiers try to contain and neutralize him, but Miguel beats all of them; however, is unable to catch Jin before he leaves. Frustrated, Miguel screams in anger. Tekken 7 Miguel keeps searching revenge on Jin, but this has since disappered and Miguel has lost his life purpose since then. Without any real reason to live, he runs from town to town satisfying his thrill for battle until he meets an stranger who results him very familiar: Is Jin Kazama, his archenemy and sister's murderer. With pure rage and vengeance wish on him, Miguel prepares himself to get his revenge. * '''Ending: '''After an gruesome battle, Miguel emerges victorious, he asks Jin if he knows him, but Jin don't answer. Frustrated, Miguel acknowledges that with all the people he's harmed, Jin obviously wouldn't remember the name or face of one simple victim, and he burst on him with a brutal beat. Without energy and seeking death, Jin asks Miguel to kill him, Miguel lift his fist, ready to end Jin once and for all. But suddently, Miguel backs off, deciding to spare Jin life cause he wants to die, Miguel decides that he's going to wait until Jin recovers the will to live; and then he is gonna kill him like he is nothing just like he did to Miguel's sister. Miguel warns Jin to not die until then and leaves. Navigation Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Archenemy Category:Berserkers Category:Determinators Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dreaded Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Poor Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Villains